


Una oficinista, una barista y una maestra jardínera.

by yorunmae



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorunmae/pseuds/yorunmae





	Una oficinista, una barista y una maestra jardínera.

Una oficinista, una barista y una maestra jardinera están cenando en un konbini.  
Saborean lo último de su “Ottogi” en el medio del silencio y los _tu-run_ de las puertas automaticas, que daban la bienvenida y despedían a los clientes.  
La oficinista se desliza la servilleta por los costados de su boca; la maestra mira a la barista y le pregunta:-¿Qué opinas?  
-…No me decepcionó- Dice un tanto jocoba- No suele suceder que deslumbren mi paladar de plata. Totalmente queda en mi top 10  
-En el tuyo. Te falta cultura chiquilla- Suena un poco raro, se sigue limpiando los bordes de su boca con mucho cuidado para no arruinar su maquillaje.  
En su libreta, dibuja una tilde al lado de “Ottogi Instant Rice”.  
Ambas comienzan a ordenar para abandonar el konbini. La maestra interrumpe;-HahAH…¿No les interesa mi reseña sobre este producto?- No.- Responden al unísono, bromeando.  
-¡¡Chuu ya no tiene amor por ustedes!!- Finge hacer una rabieta, muy aniñada; se cruza de brazos, frunce los labios y levanta la pierna derecha para dar un pizotón fuerte en las baldosas. Gime quejona.  
-¡No! ¡Ven aquí mi niña! ¡No quise lastimarte así!- Chaewon la abraza y le comienza hacer cosquillas.Yeojin mira un poco desdeñosa- Tierra a ustedes, estamos en un konbini. Miren si nos pasan en "imágenes extraordinarias" luego del muñeco de nieve. “Dos mujeres pelean por un “Ottogi”"-Haciendo referencia a los recipientes que tiene en la mano; Se da vuelta a deshacerse de ellos en el tacho de basura.  
Gowon y Chuu se paralizan un breve momento- Pues sería genial- Dice Gowon-Tal vez me pagan el regalías por ser la mujer del vídeo. Si les hago muy famoso ya podre dejar mi mísero trabajo.- Ríe y Jiwoo le imita un poco incómoda- …Puede ser…  
-¿Eh? ¿Pero no amabas tú a los niños? Siempre nos envias mensajes sobre lo orgullosa que estas de ellos y sus más mínimos avances.-Yeojin, un poco sorprendida- Los quiero mucho claro, pero ¿¿no trabajar e irme a vivir a Jeju?? ¿VOLVER A MI VIDA DE INSTAGRAMMER?- Hace moción de cómo si se sacase selfies-Una oportunidad.-Se acerca a Yeojin y le remarca con el dedo casi entre medio de sus ojos- Una.  
-Woah woah woah…calmemosnos viejo…-Su aspecto cambia. Pone sus manos hacia su espalda mientras saca el celular de su bolsillo trasero. Su risita se vuelve extraña.- Ji ji ji…  
Las tres se miran expectantes.  
-3…  
-2…  
Y antes de que llegue el 1, Yeojin se aleja rapidamente y ve como las dos jóvenes se avalanchan sobre la otra.  
Se dan un fuerte cabezaso; cierran los ojos un poco adoloridas. Se pisan porque no tenían los ojos abiertos como para ver dónde es que pisaban, Chaewon se resbala de sus tacones altos y Jiwoo, a último momento, la agarra de la cintura.  
De todas maneras, Chuu tenía los ojos un poco cerrados también y todo sucedió tan rápido…Perdió el equilibrio y ambas cayeron al suelo.  
Gowon se cubrió la cabeza como pude e intento caer de costado;…Chuu…se golpeó la nariz contra los hombros de Gowon.  
-AHHHHGHH. MALDITA SEAS YEOJIN- Y más mezclas de quejidos y gemidos de dolor y molestía.  
-Ya ya, aquí tengo el vídeo.- Yeojin se acerca muy vibrante. Sus ojos se abren como platos-¿Qué?  
Ya que estaban todavia en el piso, Yeojin se agacha y cliquea el centro de su pantalla. Se reproduce toda la secuencia.  
Silencio y los _tu-run_ de las puertas automáticas.

No saben si llorar, reírse o llorar más.


End file.
